


Crimson

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cussing, Drugs, EunHae, GTOP, HeeTop, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Violence, but everyone is legal, drug references, i think, pitiful bondage sex, some fluff somewhere, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Heechul is a nineteen year old bartender at the strip club Crimson. Seunghyun is his twenty six year old boss, who has his eye on Heechul.Thanks to GtotheTop8 for all help!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on AFF on 3/25/2014. It was completed on 5/5/2014. It can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/697425

Kim Heechul stood in the back office of a strip club called Crimson. The office matched the main area of the club, which matched the name. The walls, carpeting, curtains, and tablecloths were all crimson. The light fixtures, furniture, and candles on the tables were all black. The man interviewing him sat in a large black leather chair, that could have easily been a throne.

  
Choi Seunghyun was a powerful man. He owned half of Seoul- night clubs, strip clubs, host clubs, restaurants, shops. All legal and above board. And he could get anyone anything they wanted in less than twelve hours. He was tall and muscular, his long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, his dark penetrating cat eyes looked Heechul up and down. He was dressed in black dress slacks and a white button up shirt.

"How old are you?" he asked, sipping his wine.

"Nineteen."

"And you're auditioning to be a dancer?"

"Actually, I'd like to be a bartender."

"Why?"

"My friend Lee Seungri hosted a party last week and I helped tend bar. He said I did a good job and suggested I apply here. My scholarship only covers tuition, books, and one meal a day."

Seunghyun smiled, and looked even more handsome. "Ah, Seungri is a delectable little dish. Unfortunately, our parents are friends, and his mother would crucify me if he worked here. How is the little rascal?"

"Good. Interning at that new engineering firm downtown."

"Atta boy. And how do you know him?"

"School. We're taking Intro to Western Civilization together."

"What's your major?"

"Greek Mythology."

Seunghyun looked over Heechul again. "Are you sure you won't dance for me?"

Heechul blushed. "I-"

  
He was interrupted by  the door slamming open. A slender man walked in. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a pair of gold lame' booty shorts.

"God damn it, Jiyong," Seunghyun growled. "I'm interviewing."

Jiyong turned to look at Heechul and smirked. "He's too skinny," he said, slinking to his knees in front of Seunghyun.

"He wants to tend bar, not dance."

Heechul's eyes widened when Jiyong undid Seunghyun's pants and pulled his dick out. Heechul blushed and looked away.

"He'll be fine, then. Aw, look at him look away! And he's blushing! I bet he's a virgin."

"I'm not a virgin. I'm just not comfortable watching," Heechul responded. He closed his eyes and willed himself to concentrate on anything but Jiyong's moaning.

"We could use his delicate size to advantage. Call him Petal or Lotus. You really should dance for me. You could make a shitload of cash."

Heechul just looked at the floor.

Seunghyun sighed. "Go tell Youngbae you're our new bartender and tell him to double your starting pay."

"That's not necessary."

Seunghyun chuckled and picked up the phone next to him. "Bae, young Kim Heechul is our new bartender. Double his starting pay and show him the ropes."

"You can't do that!" Heechul protested when Seunghyun hung up.

"I can- I'm the owner."

"I don't like to be beholden to anyone."

"I need a bartender, you need money. We're rather beholden to each other, wouldn't you say?"

Heechul slowly looked back up at Seunghyun. His fingers were carding through Jiyong's hair, but his eyes were locked on Heechul's. When he finally nodded at the door, Heechul bowed gratefully and practically ran from the room.

* * *

  
Heechul let out a deep breath as he made his way to the bar.

"I see you met Jiyong," said the man behind the counter.

Heechul was bewildered. "Is that... usual?"

"Yep," the man reached out to shake Heechul's hand. "I'm Youngbae- bartender, bouncer, Seunghyun's right hand man. Jiyong is Seunghyun's pet and our best dancer. He's also bitchy, a drug addict, and extremely territorial where Seunghyun is concerned."

"A triple threat," Heechul muttered.

Youngbae laughed. "Just avoid him as much as you can. Once he assesses that you're not a threat, he'll leave you alone."

"Super."

Youngbae slapped Heechul on the back. "Alright, let's see what you can do with these drinks."

 

* * *

  
"That was very naughty, Jiyong," Seunghyun said, pulling Jiyong off of him.

"I'm sorry, hyung," Jiyong purred, climbing into Seunghyun's lap and looking anything but sorry. "I heard you were interviewing a sweet little thing, so I had to come see for myself."

"And mark your territory?"

Jiyong's response was to run his tongue up his master's throat.

"I'm running a business here. You can't keep pulling this shit." Seunghyun gripped Jiyong's hair.

Jiyong grinned wickedly. "Maybe you should punish me," he said, pushing his shorts aside. "by taking me unprepared?"

With that, he sank down on Seunghyun's cock. Their groans echoed off the walls.

"Are you sure you won't be too sore to dance?" Seunghyun panted, beginning his thrusting.

"You know me," Jiyong gasped as Seunghyn's fingers dug into his ass. "I thrive on pain."

 


	2. Two

Heechul had been working at Crimson for about a month, and it was going well. Youngbae had taken him under his wing and became very protective of him. Heechul found his groove a couple days in. He had his regulars, and Youngbae dealt with any customers that got out of hand. Kangin was the other bouncer, and he and Youngbae took turns walking Heechul to his car at the end of the night. He was making tips, and was able to start saving, even live a little.

  
He got along with all the employees. He was the baby and they all adored him. Jiyong avoided him, which was just fine by Heechul. He didn't need any unnecessary drama. He just wanted to work and study. Youngbae dealt with Jiyong.

  
He got along with Seunghyun. At least he thought so. They didn't interact much. Seunghyun spent most of his time in the office. Sometimes he would come out to sit at the bar and have a glass of wine and watch- the dancers, the customers, the door. Jiyong would usually join him, and Heechul would let Youngbae wait on them  while he waited on other customers or cleaned up.

  
What Heechul didn't know was that while Seunghyun would watch the customers and dancers and door, he would also watch Heechul. The boy moved like a dancer- spinning his body out of the way to avoid Youngbae; reaching up to grab a bottle; bending over to shovel ice. The way his face would flush and the way his hair would stick to his skin when he got warm caused Seunghyun's pants to tighten. Sex with Jiyong was good, but robotic. He almost always high. Even when Seunghyun got rough- which he frequently did- it was more like going through the motions. Heechul was a rejuvenating spring that Seunghyun desperately wanted to drown in.

  
He hated when Jiyong joined him at the bar. Heechul would move away and Youngbae would take over. Jiyong would caress his legs and get him all worked up. Sometimes they would head back to the office. But most days Jiyong would leave to meet his dealer and leave Seunghyun with a case of blue balls and a bad temper.

* * *

  
It was Wednesday. Heechul loved Wednesdays because they were slow and he could study. He never watched the dancers. He was too shy. So he served, cleaned, or studied. He had just cashed out a customer when a new man walked in. He was tall, with short light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a three piece suit.

"You look like a gangster," Heechul said. "All you need is a fedora and a cigar."

The man chuckled. "Next time I'll be sure to be more formally attired. Shot of Patron, please."

Heechul fixed him up and sat back down to his textbook. The man knocked back his shot without flinching and Heechul was impressed.

"What are you reading?"

"Intro to Greek Mythology. Specifically, Zeus and Leda," Heechul replied.

"Is she the one who was turned into a cow by Zeus' wife?"

Heechul was doubly impressed. "You're thinking of Io," he answered, grinning. "Leda was raped by Zeus when he was in swan form."

The man smiled back at Heechul. "Choi Dongwook. You're new."

"Kim Heechul. I've been here for a month."

"You like it?"

Heechul shrugged. "Good money. The work isn't too bad, and I can study."

"Is Seunghyun a good boss?"

"Yeah. We barely interact, but he pays well. All I need."

"Why don't you dance?"

"He's too shy," came a deep voice. Heechul turned to see Seunghyun staring darkly at them.

"Beautiful and shy? Such a rare combination."

"What are you drinking?"

"Patron."

"Two please, Heechul," Seunghyun sat down next to Dongwook. "What are you doing here, Dongwook? Scouting talent?"

  
Dongwook chuckled as they both shot their drinks back. Heechul propped his chin in his and watched the two.

"Dongwook owns Darkness," Seunghyun told Heechul. "Fancies itself a true gentleman's club."

"My men strip down to Speedos- nothing else- and none of them are drug addicts."

"How do you know?" Heechul asked.

"Random drug testing. No second chances. Everything is clean and pristine," Dongwook reached into his pocket. "You should come by sometime."

"Really?" Heechul took the card Dongwook offered.

"Really," Dongwook smiled. "Hand that card to the door man when you arrive. You'll get in for free as my _personal_ guest." He chucked Heechul under the chin.

"I'll be waiting."

"But, I'm not sure when-"

"Doesn't matter. I'll be waiting." He lay some money down, winked, and left.

* * *

  
Heechul was starstruck. Seunghyun was furious. He watched Heechul tuck Dongwook's card into his textbook.

"You can't go to that club."

Heechul gave Seunghyun a look. "You can't tell me what to do."

"That's the definition of boss."

"Only at work," Heechul countered. "You can't tell me what to do off the clock." He began to pick up his things.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm off at 1:00. Student, remember?"

Youngbae came  around the bar. "Hey man. You out?"

Heechul pulled his hair out of his ponytail and ran his fingers through it. Seunghyun didn't even try to look away.

"Yeah," Heechul replied. "Oh, I can't come in tomorrow. I have a test Friday morning I have to study for."

"Are you sure you aren't going to Darkness?" Seunghyun snarled.

"You have my address in your personnel files. Come by tomorrow if you don't believe me. But if you're going to interrupt, at least have the decency to bring dinner."

"He's going to try to get you dance for him."

"I'll say no."

"What makes you think you can?"

Heechul smirked. "I said no to _you_ , didn't I?"

Seunghyun could only growl as Heechul walked out of the club.

 


	3. Three

It was Monday before Heechul could make it out to Darkness. It made sense- Crimson was closed on Mondays. He changed clothes five times before deciding on all black. _Can't go wrong with all black at a place called Darkness, can you?_ He checked his pockets on more time- wallet, phone, keys. He opened his wallet- ID, about 100,000 won, and Dongwook's card.

 

  
He sat in the Darkness parking lot for twenty minutes before heading inside. I _t's not a date,_ Heechul told himself. _We're competitors and we're just checking each other out. Seunghyun's probably right- he just wants me to dance for him._ That thought alone almost made him drive home. He had to force himself out of the car and into the club before he could change his mind.

 

  
He handed over Dongwook's card at the door and was ushered inside. Dongwook was by his side in moments. He was dressed in black dress slacks, a white button up shirt, black vest and black tie.

"You look amazing in my club," Dongwook whispered. "You match perfectly."

Heechul looked around. Where Crimson was black and red, Darkness was black and white with a large silver disco ball on the middle of the room. Dongwook wrapped an arm around Heechul and pulled him close. "We have a booth waiting for us in VIP."

 

  
Heechul allowed himself to be guided through the club. They came upon a large U-shaped booth with soft black cushions and white pillows. Dongwook angled their bodies so they were facing the stage, and he was seated behind Heechul.

"That's Kim Jae Wook. He's one of my best dancers," Dongwook murmured into Heechul's ear. "You two look similar. We could do a twin exhibition- you two would rake in the cash."

Heechul smirked and turned to Dongwook- they were nose to nose. "I'm not dancing for you." He turned back to the show.

"Probably for the best," Dongwook swept Heechul's hair to the side. "I'd rather keep you for myself." He placed his lips on a spot behind Heechul's ear. Heechul shivered and Dongwook chuckled. He wrapped an arm around Heechul's waist and licked the shell of his ear.

 

  
"Dongwook," a voice whispered. Dongwook lifted his head and saw his assistant Geun Suk. "Seunghyun's here. Sitting at the bar."

"Is he enjoying the show?"

"If by show you mean you and this boy, then yes."

"Don't cash in his tab. But don't tell him ahead of time. He'll drink me out of millions of won."

Geun Suk nodded and walked off. Dongwook stroked Heechul's stomach through the fabric of his shirt. There was a new performer on stage and Heechul was enthralled.

"That's Choi Siwon, another top dancer," he turned Heechul's face toward him. "I don't think I like you paying more attention to him than to me," Dongwook smirked before joining his lips to Heechul's in a deep and passionate kiss.

  
  
Heechul's heart was pounding and his stomach was somersaulting. This had to be the best kiss he'd ever received. He reached his hand up to Dongwook's neck. He didn't register his pants being undone, but when Dongwook's soft fingers grasped Heechul's cock, Heechul stiffened and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, closing his pants.

" _I'm_ sorry," Dongwook replied. "I got carried away. I didn't mean to upset you. I just got carried away."

 

 

Geun Suk walked up, and Dongwook glared.

"Hanbyul's in the office," Geun Suk whispered. Dongwook nodded. The assistant walked back towards the office, and Dongwook turned Heechul to face him.

"I have some business I have to take care of," he said, cupping Heechul's face.

"That's okay," Heechul answered. "I should be probably be going anyway. Class in the morning."

Dongwook smiled. "Then allow me to escort you to your car."

Heechul smiled back and took Dongwook's arm. He was startled to see Seunghyun sitting at the bar. The man's expression could have burned a hole through metal, but he didn't speak. He just turned his attention to the stage.

 

  
"Thanks for everything," Heechul blushed as he and Dongwook stood by his car. "I had a great time."

"So did I. Come back again. I'll introduce you to the dancers."

Heechul blushed and laughed. Dongwook tilted his face up and kissed him. Heechul wrapped his arms around Dongwook's waist, both of them pressing into the car. Neither of them noticed Seunghyun coming out and seeing them, or him pealing out of the parking lot.

* * *

  
Seunghyun fumed the whole way home, although he couldn't figure out why. _You know why,_ his brain told him. He was not supposed to be feeling this way. Not about Heechul. He was Seunghyun's employee. And the kid was nineteen years old for gods sakes! What was going to do with a nineteen year old?

 _Be happy?_ his brain supplied.

"Shut up, brain," he muttered, getting out of his car.

 

 

Finding Jiyong in his bedroom was expected. Finding Jiyong naked, cuffed to the bed with a cock ring on was unexpected. Moving closer, Seunghyun noticed anal beads and a riding crop on the bed. Jiyong smirked.

 _Maybe this will help me stop thinking of Heechul_.

"How did you know I needed this?" Seunghyun asked, taking off his shirt.

"I always know when you need a rough fuck."

Seunghyun pulled off his pants. He walked over to Jiyong and gripped his hair hard. "I hope you've thought this through. There's no one here to save you."

"Give me all you've got." Jiyong lifted his face for a kiss, but Seunghyun just pushed his head away. He moved between Jiyong's legs and picked up the anal beads. He lifted Jiyong's ass and slowly inserted the beads one by one. Jiyong moaned and spread his legs wider. Once the beads were in, Seunghyun lowered Jiyong to the bed, and took his length into his mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah, baby," Jiyong moaned. Seunghyun sucked hard and fast, Jiyong thrashing above him. He cried out when a dry orgasm wracked his body. Seunghyun flipped Jiyong over and picked up the riding crop.

 "You've been a very bad boy, haven't you?" he stood and trailed the crop down Jiyong's spine.

"Yes," Jiyong moaned.

One strike.

"Louder."

"Yes!"

Another strike.

Jiyong whined and tugged at the cuffs. He rubbed his cock against the sheets, trying to gain friction. Seunghyun struck him eight more times. He dropped the crop and stroked himself watching Jiyong orgasm again. He climbed onto the bed, and slowly and gently pulled the beads out. He then positioned himself in front of Jiyong's hole and pushed all the way in.

"Jesus fucking christ, you're so huge!" Jiyong yelled out.

Seunghyun began to pound into Jiyong with all his might.

 

  
It wasn't working. This was supposed to take his mind off Heechul. But instead of a shock of blonde hair, he saw long dark locks. Instead of harsh tan skin, he saw soft alabaster.

"Shit, Ji," he growled out, trying to bring his mind to the present. He slowed down to reach around and take the cock ring off. Jiyong cried out at the release and Seunghyun picked up his pace. Jiyong began to stroke himself. Seunghyun closed his eyes and thought back to Dongwook kissing Heechul. Seunghyun imagined it was him pressing Heechul into the car and he came with a low growl. Jiyong followed not long after. Seunghyun pulled out of Jiyong and uncuffed him.

"Thanks," Jiyong said with a smile.

Seunghyun only grunted.

"Guess I'm gonna split," Jiyong said, tugging on his pants.

"See you at work," Seunghyun replied, picking up his clothes.

Jiyong stopped. "That's it? You always try to get me to stay."

"Yeah, and you always leave anyway. So what's the point?"

Jiyong just stared. Seunghyun stared right back. Jiyong finally shrugged, put on his shirt and slunk out of the apartment.

  
 

Seunghyun sighed and leaned against the window.

_What the fuck?_

 


	4. Four

It was another Wednesday. Heechul was studying at Crimson. He hadn't seen Seunghyun since Monday, not that he minded. What on earth would they say to each other? Heechul remembered how furious Seunghyun looked- there was no way he was going to draw attention to that memory if he could help it.

  
Heechul's thoughts were interrupted by a lovely young woman sitting down in front of him.

"Hi," Heechul smiled. "What can I get for you??"

"Oh, I'm not here for a drink," she said. "I'm here to talk to you."

"Really?"

"I'm Choi Hanbyul, Choi Dongwook's wife."

Heechul paled. "What?"

"That was you the other night right? Getting all cozy with my husband in a VIP booth?"

"N-nothing hap-happened," Heechul stuttered.

"Really?" Hanbyul snarled. "Those kisses didn't look like nothing."

Heechul's stomach was rolling. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"What are you doing here, Hanbyul?"

Heechul's eyes snapped open to see Seunghyun standing at the bar.

"Just telling your employee to stay far away from my husband."

Heechul couldn't take any more. He ran to the bathroom.

"Cut him some slack, Hanbyul, he's just a kid."

And that means what to me?"

"You saw the look on his face- he didn't know you were married. You know how charming Dongwook can be."

"I'm not going to tiptoe through the tulips with these assholes who are messing around with my husband."

"Dongwook isn't going to change, Hanbyul."

"Neither is Jiyong, Seunghyun," she shot back. "And yet, here we are."

Seunghyun watched her storm off and headed to the bathroom.

 

  
He could hear Heechul throwing up. He stayed silent, leaning against the wall. When Heechul came out of the stall, he was pale and trembling. He splashed cold water on his face and rinsed his mouth out.

"Did you know?" he asked, drying his face.

"About Hanbyul? Yeah, I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

Heechul sighed. "No. God, Hanbyul must hate me."

Seunghyun pulled Heechul into his arms.

"Seunghyun," Heechul whined, but he still wrapped his arms around his boss's waist.

"You didn't do anything wrong. The fault lies with Dongwook. He knew what he was doing. Hanbyul hates everyone right now, but her anger at you is definitely misdirected."

Heechul could only sigh again.

  
The door slammed open and Jiyong walked in grinning.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully, taking a tiny packet of white powder from his pocket. "What did I miss?"

Heechul's eyes widened and he tore out of Seunghyun's arms and out of the bathroom.

"What's his deal?" Jiyong asked, taking a bump off his hand.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Jiyong. Watch it."

"Whatever. Up for a quick fuck?"

Seunghyun made a noise of disgust and walked out of the bathroom.

 _That's unusual. Seunghyun never turns down a fuck from me_. Jiyong's eyes narrowed.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two nights later, Dongwook returned to Crimson. Heechul was busy at the bar and didn't see him. Before Dongwook could make his way over, Seunghyun waylaid him.

"Come have a drink in my office."

"I'd rather have a drink at the bar."

"That wasn't a request."

Dongwook raised his eyebrows, but nodded. In the office, Seunghyun poured them both wine.

"Heechul knows about Hanbyul."

Dongwook snorted into his glass. "That's pathetic, Seunghyun. Your favorite gets a little too cozy-"

"Hanbyul was here. On Wednesday. Told him herself."

"You're lying."

"Ask her about the look  he had on his face. I found him later in the bathroom throwing up."

Dongwook sat his glass down and rubbed his face. "I need to talk to him." He stood up.

Seunghyun also stood, moving so fast he knocked his chair over. "The fuck you do. You've done enough damage. I don't give a shit about your marriage, or what you do on the side with Geun Suk and Jae Wook. But stay away from my employees. Heechul's just a teenager- he's too young to deal with this shit."

Dongwook smirked. "You're awfully protective of him."

"Get the fuck out of my club, Dongwook."

 

  
Heechul just happened to look up in time to see Dongwook and Seunghyun come out of the office. Dongwook looked like he wanted to walk over, but Seunghyun's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Dongwook nodded, and walked away. Heechul managed a small smile and a _thank you_ when Seunghyun looked his way. Seunghyun nodded and went back into the office.

 

  
It was pouring and Heechul's car wouldn't start. He slumped against the steering wheel. _This is just what I need._

 A car horn next to his car startled him. Rolling his window down, he noticed Seunghyun behind the wheel.

"What's wrong?" he shouted above the thunder.

"Won't start!" Heechul yelled back.

"Get in. I'll take you home."

Heechul dashed into Seunghyun's car. "Thanks," he panted.

"No problem."

Heechul leaned back in the soft seats. "Will my car be okay?"

"Oh sure. No one messes with that lot. But, if there is any damage, I'll pay for it."

"Where's Jiyong?"

Seunghyun shrugged. "Who knows? He usually leaves after his set. But don't worry about him- he always finds someone to take care of him." His jaw tightened, and Heechul decided it was best to keep quiet.

  
When they came to a stop outside his building, Heechul turned to Seunghyun.

"Thanks again for the ride. I really appreciate it."

Seunghyun put his hand on the back of Heechul's neck. "I don't mind. I always take care of my people." He leaned into Heechul.

Heechul bit his lip. _He's going to kiss me_. He closed his eyes, but before Seunghyun could connect their lips, Heechul turned his head. Seunghyun kissed his cheek instead.

"Heechul," Seunghyun nuzzled his throat.

"I'm sorry, Seunghyun, but you're with Jiyong."

"Barely."

"It's no better than Dongwook, except that I know about Jiyong. You were mad about me and him, but here you are doing the same thing. You two tussle over me like two dogs on a chew toy."

Seunghyun pulled back, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be your toy or pet or whatever the fuck. I deserve more than that."

Seunghyun placed his hand on Heechul's cheek. "Yes, you do."

Heechul closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Then, with one more thanks, he was out of the car.

 


	5. Five

Jiyong was suspicious. Something was going on with Seunghyun. He'd known Seunghyun for years- even in his drug fueled mind, he could tell something was different.

  
For one thing, Seunghyun kept turning down sex with him. Every single time Jiyong propositioned him- at work or away from it- Seunghyun would just push him away. That was surprising because Seunghyun was just as addicted to Jiyong as Jiyong was to his drugs.

  
Another thing was that Seunghyun started docking his pay whenever he didn't show up. Before, Jiyong would always be paid for a full shift whether he worked a full one, a half one, or not at all. But not anymore.  
"I'm running a business, Jiyong," Seunghyun said firmly. "If you want to screw off go elsewhere."

  
Jiyong had been furious. He took it out on everyone. But when he went after Heechul, Seunghyun wasn't having it.

"Back off him," he growled. "Heechul has nothing to do with your issues, so go be a bitch somewhere else."

Jiyong seethed. And became suspicious.

  
And he began to watch.

 

  
They didn't talk much. When they did, Seunghyun always asked about school and how classes were going. Heechul always had his undivided attention. And Jiyong didn't miss the way Heechul looked at Seunghyun, the adoration. And Jiyong didn't like the way Seunghyun smiled back.

  
He had to do something.

  
He could never approach Heehul in Crimson because Youngbae would be watching. The bouncer was annoyingly overprotective of the young student. So he sneaked into the office and found Heechul's schedule- and address.

 

* * *

  
Heechul had just gotten settled in to enjoy his night off when there was a knock on the door. Groaning, he shuffled over to open the door.

"Jiyong?"

"Hey there, bar keep," Jiyong drawled, shouldering his way in. "Nice place."

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Jiyong answered, turning toward Heechul. "I don't like your relationship with Seunghyun."

"He's my boss."

"But I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen the way he looks at you. And I don't like it." Jiyong drew a switchblade out his pocket and flicked it open. He advanced on Heechul, pressing him into the door with the blade close to Heechul's throat. "Quit the bar."

"I need to work!" Heechul protested.

Jiyong pressed the blade against Heechul's throat. "Go to another bar. I'm sure they'd all be thrilled to take one of Seunghyun's employees from him."

"But-"

The blade broke Heechul's skin and he winced.

"Too bad you cut yourself shaving. You should really be more careful."

Heechul's eyes welled.

"Aww, there you go," Jiyong cooed. "My poor little baby." He pulled off Heechul. "Call Youngbae. Right now."

Heechul did as he was told. "Hey Youngbae, um, I'm sorry I have to do this but I won't be coming back to work," he rushed out. "Something's come up and I can't come back. Ever. So it was nice meeting you and a lot of fun getting to know you and thanks for teaching me everything but I have to go."

"Good boy!" Jiyong said cheerfully when Heechul hung up. He wiped the knife blade on Heechul's shirt. "Now, don't let me catch you in Crimson again. Got it?"

Heechul nodded.

Jiyong folded the knife and tapped Heechul's forehead with it. "Good luck kid."

 

* * *

  
Youngbae stared at the phone. "Well, fuck."

"What's up?" Seunghyun asked.

"Heechul just quit. He said it so fast I couldn't get a word in edgewise."

"Why'd he quit?"

"Said something came up. Maybe school's interfering."

"Why didn't he say anything? We could have helped out."

Youngbae just shrugged.

"How did he sound?"

Youngbae shrugged again. "A little nervous. Probably because he was giving such short notice. Why- think something's up?"

Before Seunghyun could reply, Kangin interrupted. "Jiyong's gonna be late."

Seunghyun frowned. "Heechul quit, and Jiyong's late..." he caught eyes with Youngbae.

"You don't think-"

Seunghyun was out the door before Youngbae could finish his sentence.

 


	6. Six

There was another knock on Heechul's door, but he wasn't going to answer it again. He'd had quite enough visitors for today, thank you. He would just sit quietly, and-

"Heechul, if you do not open this god damn door, I'll fucking break it down," Seunghyun wasn't yelling, but his deep voice still made an impact. Heechul scrambled to open the door.

"What are you doing here? It's unprofessional."

"Except that you don't work for me anymore," Seunghyun walked inside. "Now we're just two guys talking. Why did you quit?"

Heechul wouldn't look at Seunghyun. "I told Youngbae."

"Tell me."

Heechul exhaled. "Something came up."

"What? School? We could have cut back your hours."

Heechul bit his lip.

"Something else?" Seunghyun prodded.

"It doesn't concern you," Heechul said softly.

"How could it not? You're one of my best employees. Where will you work now?"

Heechul shrugged. "Dongwook's."

"The fuck you will," Seunghyun growled.

Heechul's eyes flashed. "You don't own me, Seunghyun."

They glared at each other.

 

  
"Look, will you just leave? You can't be here. Don't you know what will happen?" Heechul immediately clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Seunghyun asked, walking over to Heechul. "What will happen?"

Heechul turned away, but Seunghyun turned him back around. "How did you cut yourself?" he asked, tilting Heechul's head up.

"Shaving," Heechul pulled away.

"You sure?"

"Well I _was_ there."

"You sure it wasn't Jiyong?"

Heechul didn't answer.

"After you called in, we received word that Jiyong was going to be late. I bet he paid you a visit, didn't he? To make you quit?" When Heechul still didn't answer, Seunghyun slammed his hands on the wall, trapping Heechul between his arms. "God damn it, Heechul!"

Heechul flinched. Seunghyun clenched his jaw, forced himself to calm down, and pressed their foreheads together. "Why won't you let me in?" He moved to kiss Heechul, but he turned his head.

"Don't turn away from me, Heechul," Seunghyun gently turned Heechul's face back towards him. "Don't turn away."

 

The floodgates were open. When Seunghyun kissed Heechul, he poured everything into it- everything he'd been missing from Jiyong, everything he wanted Heechul to feel from him. He tugged off Heechul's shirt and ran his hands over his chest, back, neck, face, hair. Heechul was pulling off Seunghyun's shirt and was walking them back towards his bedroom.

"Don't tell me to stop," Seunghyun whispered. "Please don't tell me to stop." He slid his hands into Heechul's pajama pants.

"I want this, Seunghyun," Heechul panted. "I want you."

 Seunghyun divested them of the rest of their clothes and gently lay Heechul on the bed. "You're so beautiful," he kissed him. "I'm so glad you never danced," he licked and sucked a nipple. "No one else is allowed to see this body," he did the same with the other nipple. "This body belongs to me," he kissed his way down to Heechul's stomach. "You belong to me."

"But-"

"Shhh," Seunghyun rolled Heechul over and raised his hips. He plunged his tongue into Heechul's pink, puckered hole and Heechul moaned. Seunghyun's tongue alternated between swirling around Heechul's entrance and thrusting into it. Heechul began to stroke himself and moved back into Seunghyun's face. Seunghyun licked a trail down to Heechul's balls and back up, nipping at his ass cheeks.

"Seunghyun," Heechul panted hoarsely. "I'm close... I'm- Oh god," he came in spurts with Seunhyun's tongue inside him. He fell forward only to be rolled over again.

"Make some noise, baby," Seunghyun urged. "I want to hear you."

Heechul raised his head and locked eyes with Seunghyun. "Make me."

Seunghyun growled and slid in to the hilt. Heechul moaned. Seunghyun began to thrust. He smiled when Heechul finally cried out. "That's it, baby. Just like that."

Heechul didn't quiet down after that. He locked his legs around Seunghyun's waist and pulled him down to his waiting lips. Seunghyun swallowed Heechul's cries, his thrusting becoming more shallow. He flipped them over so that he was on his back.

"Ride me," he commanded. He gripped Heechul's hips tightly, guiding his movements as he mercilessly pounded into him. "Fuck," he growled out, Heechul echoing him in a cry. "I'm coming, baby. Jesus, it's so..." he moaned loudly and dug his fingers into Heechul's hips. Heechul collapsed on top of him.

 

"Holy shit," Heechul mumbled. He leaned over to the edge and peeked over.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought we were going to break the bed."

Seunghyun chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to walk again."

Seunghyun chuckled again and held Heechul tightly. "That was the best sex I've had in years. You're too perfect."

"That was the best I've ever had."

"Am I your-"

"Second," Heechul supplied.

"Time or person?"

"Both."

Seunghyun looked at Heechul in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything? I wouldn't have been so rough."

Heechul shrugged. "I got caught up in the moment."

"I'll be more gentle next time."

"Is there going to be a next time?"

"Christ, I hope so."

Heechul blushed and buried his face in Seunghyun's chest. "Seunghyun,"

"Mmm?"

When Heechul hesitated, Seunghyun cracked an eye open. "Tomorrow," he said, lifting Heechul's hand to kiss it. "Rest now."

 


	7. Seven

Seunghyun woke up to an empty bed. Even though he was used to it by now, he still wanted Heechul to be there cuddling up to him. He rolled out of bed and threw on his pants. _Time to find that wayward boy._

 

  
Heechul was in the kitchen making tea, clad in Seunghyun's button down.

"Mmm," Seunghyun hummed his approval, wrapping his arms around Heechul's waist.

Heechul jumped before relaxing into Seunghyun's arms. "You scared me."

Seunghyun moved Heechul's hair aside and nuzzled his throat. He lowered his hands. "You're not wearing underwear."

"Like that?"

Seunghyun took Heechul in his hands and began to stroke. "Oh yeah. In fact, no more underwear for you."

"You're so demanding."

Seunghyun's other hand move back to Heechul's entrance and a finger easily slipped inside. "So eager for me already?"

Heechul moaned in response. Seunghyun removed his finger, undid his pants, and slid inside.  Heechul cried out in pain.

"Relax baby." Seunghyun kissed Heechul's throat and stroked faster. "You'll feel good soon." He changed the angle of his thrusts and Heechul shuddered.

"Right there! Oh.... right there... Hyunnie!"

Seunghyun thrusted and stroked slowly. He was going to take it easy on Heechul this morning, no matter how desperately he wanted to fuck him senseless.

"Can you please move faster?" Heechul panted.

"Nope." Seunghyun licked the shell of Heechul's ear. "I told you I'd be gentle the next time. Now shush and let me pleasure you."

Heechul leaned his head back and groaned. Seunghyun brought their lips together. They moved in a slow dance, until Seunghyun gave in to Heechul's pleas for release, his own following soon after.

~~~~~

  
They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, feet tangled, sipping tea.

"I'm guessing you want to talk?" Seunghyun asked.

"You guessed right."

"I don't even know where to start."

"Yes you do."

Seunghyun sighed, and looked at Heechul. He couldn't help but smile.

"Stop looking at me like that," Heechul demanded.

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked."

Seunghyun laughed. He pulled Heechul's feet into his lap and held them there, rubbing them gently.

"You're something else."

" _You're_ stalling."

"You'll never let me get away with anything."

"Don't forget it."

  
Seunghyun sighed again, and took a fortifying sip of tea. "Jiyong and I have known each other for years. About five years ago we became a couple. I was over the moon. I wanted it all- marriage, family. Then he cheated on me a guy named Soohyuk, who also got Jiyong hooked on drugs. Jiyong wanted to break up. He said I was suffocating. He came back six months later. He was all I'd ever known. Then we began the vicious cycle of breaking up and getting back together. He kept doing drugs. And fucking Soohyuk. I hired him at Crimson so that I could keep an eye on him. I can't tell you the last time we went on a date or shared a bed."

"Do you still love him?"

"I'll always love him. But the old Jiyong- not this new person he's become. I long ago gave up hope that he would clean up and come back for good."

  
They sat quietly for a few moments. Finally Heechul spoke. "Now what?"

"I'd like to give it a try with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"We barely know each other!" Heechul protested.

"We've known each other for over a month."

"As employee/employer. That's a different relationship dynamic than dating."

"Oh, you want to be courted!" Seunghyun crawled over to Heechul and set their mugs on the table. He took Heechul's face in his hands. "I can do that. I have no problem taking it slow and getting to know you and proving my feelings to you."

Before it could turn into more, Heechul pulled back. "Seunghyun," he whispered. "Are you still fucking Jiyong?"

"Not since the night I saw you at Darkness."

"What are you going to do about him?"

Seunghyun sat back. "Tell him I'm seeing someone else. It's hard to say we're over since we kind of have been for ages. I'll change my locks. I'm not sure how he'll react, so be alert. It should be easier for you since you're not at the club anymore."

"He knows where I live."

"So don't let him in."

Heechul made a face and didn't respond.

Seunghyun took Heechul's hand. "What do you think? Want to give us a try?"

Heechul smiled. "Yes."

* * *

  
Over the course of several weeks, Seunghyun and Heechul slowly got to know each other. Dinners out, dinners in, sleepovers. _("It's like we're twelve_.") Some nights Seunghyun would be stuck at the club or Heechul would be buried in schoolwork so they would have to settle for texting. Seunghyun did as he said and changed his locks and ended things irrevocably with Jiyong. The tempestuous blonde didn't even blink. Everything was going smoothly.

  
One morning, Seunghyun got a phone call from Heechul.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Can I see you?"

"What is it? Is it Jiyong?"

"No. Just... please come over."

~~~~~

  
Seunghyun was in Heechul's living room ten minutes later. "What is it?"

Heechul pulled away from Seunghyun and went to stand behind his easy chair.

"What?"

 Heechul took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

 


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extreme violence

"Are you sure?"

"Three pregnancy tests and a doctor's appointment, Seunghyun. I'm pretty fucking positive."

"What are you going to do?"

Heechul shrugged. "Whatever I choose to do, I don't expect anything from you. It's okay."

"What about me? Don't I get a say?"

"Of course! I just don't want you to feel obligated."

  
Seunghyun was silent. Heechul was dying to know what he was thinking, but he was too scared to ask.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Heechul, Seunghyun said,"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Let's have this baby."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes.  I've always wanted kids, and I hope by now you know how I feel about you."

Heechul bit his lip. "But-"

Seunghyun crossed the room and took Heechul in his arms. "Hey, it's okay. Look, I'm not saying we have to run out and get married, or that we even have to move in together. But if you do decide to keep this baby, I'd like for us to do it together."

Heechul looked up, eyes teary. "Really?"

Seunghyun bent down and kissed Heechul gently. "Really."

Heechul smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Let's have this baby. Together."

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

Heechul rolled his eyes and blushed. "Yes."

Seunghyun picked Heechul up and swung him around.

* * *

  
It was a slow night at Crimson and Seunghyun and Youngbae were just hanging out behind the bar.

"I wonder how Heechul's doing," Youngbae muttered.

"He's good. Great even," Seunghyun smiled.

"Yeah? Talk to him often?"

"Well I should. He's my boyfriend, after all."

Youngbae's head snapped up. "No shit? Well good. He's a good kid and you two look good together."

"What about me being a good guy?"

"You two look good together."

Seunghyun laughed.

"You just better make sure you treat him right."

"You're so protective. But don't you worry about Heechul. I'm serious about him. I don't intend on ever letting him go." Seunghyun didn't mention Heechul's pregnancy. As much as Seunghyun wanted to shout it from the rooftops, Heechul begged him to keep quiet. He was terrified of Jiyong finding out and how he would react. He preferred to wait until after the baby was born to let people know.

"Does Jiyong know?" Youngbae asked, breaking Seunghyun's train of thought.

"He knows I'm seeing someone. He doesn't know it's Heechul, and I intend to keep it that way."

Unfortunately for Seunghyun, Henry, who adored Jiyong unconditionally, just happened to be listening unnoticed. He hastened to tell his darling master this bit of news, hoping for a good reward.

* * *

  
Jiyong was fuming. Who did that little bitch think he was? Did he really think he'd be able to take Seunghyun away from Jiyong? They've known each other for over ten years.  They were best friends and lovers. Sure, Jiyong needed his space, but Seunghyun understood. He was always there waiting when Jiyong came back. Not lately, though. No, for the last month he's apparently been playing with that damn kid Jiyong thought he'd gotten rid of. He's the reason Seunghyun hasn't been spending him. He's the reason Seunghyun changed his locks. He's the reason Seunghyun wouldn't pay off Jiyong's dealer when he came up short.

He's the reason.

Apparently that brat didn't learn his lesson the last time. No matter. Jiyong was up for round two.

 

* * *

  
Heechul was finally home. What had started as a study session at the library with a couple of classmates turned into a long, giddy dinner. He'd sent Seunghyun a few goofy texts, prompting his boyfriend to worry if Heechul had been drinking. Heechul replied with a reassuring text that he would explain it all later and turned his attention back to Donghae and Eunhyuk trying to reenact Cronus devouring his offspring.

Heechul chuckled as he unlocked his front door and set his bag down. Those two were so ridiculous. Heechul hoped he could introduce them to Seunghyun, but he wasn't sure how much Seunghyun would like hanging out with a bunch of college kids.

He was grabbed from behind, a hand placed over his mouth. He  struggled until he was pushed against the wall and his head was rapped against it.

"Stop fucking struggling," a voice rasped in his ear. Jiyong.

Heechul closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Jiyong let him go and took a step back. Heechul fumbled for the switch and the room lit up. Jiyong was disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Are you high?" Heechul asked. A backhand across the mouth was his answer.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jiyong hissed.

"Get out of my house," Heechul demanded.

"Or what?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from Seunghyun."

"No, you told me to stay away from  the bar," Heechul said. "And I did."

"And yet you're a couple."

"I make him happy."

Jiyong snorted. "And I don't?"

"You think you do? Doing drugs and fucking other guys?"

Jiyong pounced on Heechul, slamming him into the wall. "You think you're so damn smart, don't you? Seunghyun loves me. He'll come back to me. He always does."

"Not this time."

Jiyong slammed his fist into Heechul's stomach. Heechul doubled over, and Jiyong pushed him to the floor.

"He loves me!" Jiyong repeated, kicking Heechul's legs.

"You don't love him, though."

Jiyong straddled Heechul's stomach.

"Please don't," Heechul gasped out. "Please don't hurt my baby."

Jiyong paused.

"I'm pregnant, Jiyong. Please."

"Who's the father?"

Heechul's hesitation was all the answer Jiyong needed.

* * *

  
Seunghyun was about to call it a night when the pair of officers walked in. He sighed. He didn't need this.

"More of Jiyong's bullshit?" Youngbae asked.

"I really do not need this right now."

"Choi Seunghyun?" the older cop asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know a Kim Heechul?"

Seunghyun did a double take. "He's my boyfriend."

"I'm afraid he's been hurt and is in the hospital. Can you come with us?"

"Hurt? How?" Youngbae asked.

"Someone broke into his apartment and assaulted him."

"He's pregnant," Seunghyun blurted out.

The two cops looked at each other.

"He's pregnant?" Youngbae asked. At the look on Seunghyun's face, Youngbae's heart broke. "Seunghyun."

"I'll text you from the hospital," Seunghyun said, following the officers out.

 


	9. Nine

Seunghyun hated hospitals. They smelled of sickness and disinfectant and everyone was miserable. At least Heechul was in his own room and Seunghyun didn't have to answer twenty questions or ignore the sympathetic looks being sent his way.

He looked over at Heechul. They boy was curled up under the covers, fast asleep. Seunghyun looked at him tenderly, running his fingers through his hair. Heechul had been out when he arrived. His left eye was black and swollen, bruises dotting his arms. Seunghyun sighed and rubbed his face. He looked up when the door opened.

  
"I'm Dr. Lee," the older man said.

"I'm Choi Seunghyun, Heechul's boyfriend."

The doctor walked over and stood next to Seunghyun. "He's lucky that the damage was minimal. Contusions, a mild concussion, a broken hand. It's almost as if the attacker's heart wasn't in it."

"He's pregnant.”

The doctor shook his head. "The paramedics informed us of his condition when they came in, but I'm afraid Mr. Kim miscarried."

Seunghyun covered his mouth in horror and tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Were you the father?" Dr. Lee asked gently.

Seunghyun nodded.

"No damage was done to his reproductive organs. He can still have children if he should decide to try again in the future."

Seunghyun nodded again, taking a few deep breaths to get his tears under control.

"I wouldn't push it, of course. It has to be his own choice," Dr. Lee continued. "But don't bottle anything up. Share your feelings with each other."

"Thank you, doctor," Seunghyun smiled weakly. "I'll take care of him the best I can."

 

* * *

  
"Jesus, Seunghyun," Youngbae said on the other end of the line. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Heechul. He's the one going through this."

"You both are, actually. I'm worried about both of you."

"Bae," Seunghyun whispered.

"How's he holding up?"

"Still out. I haven't been able to talk to him yet."

"Poor kid. He's been through so much."

Seunghyun noticed the two officers that had brought him to the hospital were walking towards him. "Hey Bae, I'll talk to you later. The cops are here."

"Later man."

  
Seunghyun hung up and walked over to the officers. "He's asleep."

"May we ask you a few questions?"

"Shoot."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Kwon Jiyong. He's my ex-boyfriend."

The younger cop took notes.

"Why would he have done this?"

"He wasn't too thrilled that I moved on. He threatened Heechul to get him to quit Crimson."

"When was this?"

"About a month or so ago," Seunghyun figured.

"Anything else we should know?"

"He does drugs. Weed, coke, ecstasy."

"Okay." The cops walked off.

* * *

  
Heechul was just waking up when Seunghyun came back into the room. He blinked up at Seunghyun. "Hi."

"Hey baby," Seunghyun smiled. He sat down and ran his fingers through Heechul's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Heechul looked up at Seunghyun, tears in his eyes. "Hyunnie..."

"I know."

"Our baby." his voice broke.

"I know." Seunghyun grasped Heechul's hands and kissed them. "It's okay."

Heechul cried. "I'm so sorry."

"It's Jiyong's fault, not yours."

"How'd you know?"

Seunghyun snorted. "Who else could it have been?"

"I have no idea how he got into the apartment."

Heechul's hands were trembling. Seunghyun toed off his shoes and climbed into the bed with him. He pulled the boy close, kissing his forehead.

  
"Did the doctors tell you that you can still have kids?"

"No. I was pretty hysterical when they told me about the miscarriage. I don't really remember a lot. I think they put me out pretty quickly."

"Dr. Lee told me your reproductive system wasn't damaged, so if at any time in the future we decide to try again, we can."

Heechul looked up at Seunghyun. "We?"

"Oh baby, you didn't think you were going to get rid of me that easily, did you?"

"Hyunnie, that's not what I meant."

Seunghyun kissed Heechul. "I know. I just don't want you to think I'm going to dump you just because of this. I care about you, I adore you, I plan on staying with you."

"Seunghyun," Heechul said hoarsely.

"And if, in the future, you decide you want to have children, I hope you choose to have them with me. You have all the time in the world to decide. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

  
Heechul stayed in the hospital for a couple of days for observation. He gave a statement the following morning to the police. Youngbae came by with balloons, sneaking in some lunch as well. Donghae and Eunhyuk came by as well, with even more balloons and snacks and stuffed animals and flowers. Seunghyun was highly amused by the pair and suggested them all hanging out in the future, much to Heechul's delight.

 

  
When Heechul was finally discharged, they went back to Seunghyun's place. Seunghyun took some time off work to help Heechul settle in and to care for him. Not that Heechul required much. Once Seunghyun and Youngbae brought over Heechul's easy chair (and positioned it just right in front of the living room window) Heechul settled into it and rarely moved. He was taking the week off school, and the following week was Spring Break. He spent most of his time doing schoolwork or staring out the window. Seunghyun worked from home and often found himself staring at Heechul.

"Stop staring at me."

"No way."

"You're impossible."

"You're perfect."

Heechul flushed.

  
They spent their days like that. Heechul never brought up what happened and Seunghyun didn't know how to. They shared Seunghyun's bed, but Seunghyun wouldn't push Heechul. He settled for chase kisses and caresses but accepted when Heechul wanted more. Seunghyun let the young man guide them, allowing him to take whatever he needed. It was a delicate balance- trying to give Heechul what he wanted and needed while trying not to overpower and push too far.

 

* * *

  
One evening after dinner, Seunghyun received a phone call from Youngbae.

"Jiyong's here. I'm not too sure about his frame of mind, but he's holed up in his dressing room and not making a sound."

"I'm on my way," Seunghyun hung up and turned to Heechul. "I've gotta go, baby. Business at Crimson."

Heechul wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck. "When will you be home?"

"As soon as I can, I promise," he nuzzled Heechul's throat. "Definitely in time for bed."

Heechul kissed Seunghyun deeply. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  


 


	10. Ten

Seunghyun drove to Crimson, took the master keys from Youngbae, and let himself into Jiyong's dressing room. His ex boyfriend was stretched out on a black leather couch receiving head from Henry.

"Hyun," Jiyong breathed, smiling. "Care to join in the fun?" His hips bucked as he released into Henry's swallowing mouth.

"Beat it, Henry," Seunghyun growled.

"No," Jiyong protested. "He can watch, learn a thing or two."

"Henry, if you want to keep your job, get out right now."

"Sorry Yongie," Henry shot Jiyong a doleful look before slipping out the door.

  
Jiyong's smile as still plastered on his face. He was panting and sweating. "You came back. I knew you'd come back."

Seunghyun just glared. " You dare look at me like that after what you've done?"

Jiyong fastened his pants and stood up languidly. "I did you a favor. He was keeping us apart. He was also fucking Dongwook."

"Oh?"

"Poor gullible Hyunnie."

"So, aside from school, work, and me, Heechul was also seeing Dongwook?"

Jiyong wrapped his arms around Seunghyun. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Seunghyun gripped Jiyong's arms. "Let's go for a drive."

Jiyong smiled.

 

* * *

  
"Why are we here?" Jiyong asked. They were outside Darkness.

Seunghyun didn't answer, just pulled Jiyong roughly from the car. He marched them into the club, surprising Dongwook at the door. "Let's have a meeting, shall we?" Seunghyun growled.

Dongwook now also looked confused, but he nodded. He ushered them into his office and locked the door.

Seunghyun pushed Jiyong into a chair.

"Drinks?" Dongwook asked.

Seunghyun shook his head. "We all need to be sober for this."

Dongwook sat down behind his desk. "Shoot."

"Jiyong assaulted Heechul, causing him to miscarry and end up in the hospital."

Dongwook's eyes widened.

"Now, I've been seeing Heechul for a while, so I know the baby was mine. But Jiyong says you and Heechul are fucking. Which, if that's true, means there's a chance the baby was actually yours."

 

  
 Dongwook was silent. It was as if he had no idea how to respond. Finally, he said, "As much as I wanted Heechul, and still do-"

Seunghyun shot him a dirty look.

"-unfortunately, I have never slept with him. I haven't seen him since he was in my club weeks ago. So the baby he was carrying couldn't have been mine."

Jiyong shrugged. "Well, it's not often I'm wrong," he said dismissively. "It happens.

"But here's what I don't understand. If you thought Heechul and I were fucking, and there was a chance the child was mine, why did you attack him? Why risk harming my baby?"

Jiyong was speechless. He tried to speak but nothing was coming out.

"That's enough," Seunghyun said. He pulled Jiyong out of the chair and pushed him toward the door.

"Seunghyun," Dongwook called out.

Seunghyun turned.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss. Please give my condolences to Heechul."

Seunghyun nodded once and pushed Jiyong out of Darkness.

 

  
"So what now?" Jiyong asked in the parking lot.

" _I'm_ going back to Heechul. The cops are already looking for you."

Jiyong looked horrified. "Seunghyun!"

"What?" Seunghyun shouted. "What did you think? That everything would go back to the way it was after you beat up my boyfriend and destroyed my child?"

"But I love you!" Jiyong cried out.

Seunghyun shook his head. "You've got a fucked up way of showing it."

"Don't you love me?" Jiyong sobbed. He grabbed Seunghyun's arm and gripped it tightly.

Seunghyun exhaled. "Ji, I'll always love you. But the old you, not this monster you've become." He shrugged free of Jiyong's grip. "If you want to remain part of my life, if you want to be worthy of me, get well. Go to rehab, clean up. Otherwise, this is it for us. We're done."

Seunghyun climbed into his car, driving off and leaving Jiyong behind.

"Seunghyun!" Jiyong wailed. "SEUNGHYUN!"

 

* * *

  
Seunghyun was exhausted when he arrived home. Dealing with Jiyong always drained him. It wasn't that he didn't care about what happened to his ex boyfriend and oldest friend. He'd just reached his breaking point.

The lighting in the bedroom was dim. Heechul was curled up on his side, the sheets clinging to him. Seunghyun smiled appreciatively.

"I'm naked under here," Heechul murmured.

"Oh really now?"

Heechul scooted back to make room for Seunghyun, the sheets sliding down to rest on his hips.

Seunghyun undressed and slid into bed.

Heechul rolled onto Seunghyun. "I want to taste you, Hyun."

Seunghyun began to swell.

"Feels like you want that, too," Heechul smirked, sliding down Seunghyun's body.

  
He swirled his tongue around Seunghyun's tip before taking him fully down his throat. Seunghyun moaned in satisfaction. He wanted nothing more than to let his eyes slide shut and relax in the heaven of Heechul's mouth, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open. He ran his fingers through Heechul's hair, making the boy smile up at him. Seunghyun's hand then moved to trace Heechul's features while Heechul slurped and sucked.

"That's enough, baby," Seunghyun said, pulling Heechul up to him. "That's not how I want to come."

Heechul leaned in for a kiss as Seunghyun reached for some lube. He hissed when Seunghyun slipped one finger inside of him.

"Relax, love, relax," Seunghyun kissed Heechul's neck. One hand worked in and out of Heechul while the other ran up and down his back. He inserted a second finger, and Heechul let out a wanton moan.

"Yeah, baby," he panted out, rocking back and forth on Seunghyun's fingers. "Just like that."

Seunghyun added a third finger amd Heechul cried out, rocking faster. Seunghyun reached between them to Heechul's cock. With only a couple of strokes, Heechul came, calling out Seunghyun's name.

"I guess it's really been a while, huh?" he grinned sheepishly at Seunghyun.

Seunghyun grinned back and rolled over on top of Heechul. "I'm not sure how long I'll last, either," he confessed, pouring lube onto his cock. He slid slowly into Heechul, his boyfriend crying out in pain. He stayed still until Heechul was adjusted, then began to move.

"More, Hyunnie... please, more!"

Seunghyun was planning to go slow, but at Heechul's begging, he increased the pace of his thrusting. Heechul thrashed beneath him, raising his hips up to meet Seunghyun's thrusts. Seunghyun growled out Heechul's name as he came, burying his face in Heechul's hair.

"Seunghyun?"

"Mm?

"I- I love you."

Seunghyun raised up, a pleased smiled bringing his dimples out. "I love you too, my Heenim, my darling Chulie."

 

* * *

  
Seunghyun's cell phone woke him up the next morning. Luckily, Heechul still slept deeply. Seunghyun kissed him and took his call in the hallway. "What is it Daesung?" As if he didn't already know the answer when his lawyer called this early in the morning.

"Jiyong's been arrested."

"And?"

"Bail's set at ten thousand won."

"So?"

A pause.

"I'm not bailing him out of this one, Daesung. He's on his own."

 


	11. Eleven

Daesung may have been shocked that Seunghyun wouldn't help, but Jiyong wasn't. After a couple of nights in jail, the drugs began to work their way out of his system, and Jiyong was able to think more clearly. He was able to take stock of his life in the past few years and see what a mess he'd made of it. He couldn't believe Seunghyun finally said no. It was probably for the best. If he was ever going to get his shit together, people needed to stop catching him before he fell.  Looking around his cell, Jiyong knew he didn't want this life. He wanted to be free. He wanted to be part of Seunghyun's life, even if it meant they could no longer be lovers. They had way too much history for it all to be thrown away. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Heechul. He knew the kid was innocent in all of this. Jiyong and Seunghyun's problems began way before he showed up. He may have ended up being the catalyst Jiyong needed to finally sober up.

 

 

"The prosecution is willing to make a deal," Daesung said  the next morning. "They'll drop the assault charges if you agree to rehab."

Jiyong shrugged. "Okay."

Daesung looked up. "This is mandatory rehab, Jiyong. If you don't go through with it you will go directly to jail."

"No passing 'GO' or collecting two hundred dollars?"

Daesung just stared.

Jiyong held up his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll do the rehab. I want to do it. I've lost so much already. I don't want to lose any more."

"Okay."

"I'm doing this for Seunghyun."

Daesung smiled sadly. "This won't bring him back, Jiyong. Do it for yourself."

"I know," Jiyong said softly. "But even if we can stay friends, I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Daesung stood up. "I'll call the prosecutor later."

 

* * *

  
It was two months later, and time for Jiyong's hearing. It was just a formality, the details having been hammered out already. Seunghyun was going to show Jiyong support, to let him know Seunghyun believed Jiyong was making the right choice. Heechul stood behind Seunghyun, watching him tie his tie.

"Wanna help?" Seunghyun asked.

"I don't know how."

"You've never tied a tie?"

Heechul shrugged. "Never had a real reason to."

Seunghyun turned. "What's up, baby? What's on your mind?"

Heechul sat down on the bed and shrugged again. "Nothing."

Seunghyun knelt down on the floor between Heechul's legs. "Come on, baby. Tell me. Don't keep it bottled up."

Heechul took a deep breath. "What happens when Jiyong sobers up?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

Heechul looked at Seunghyun out of the corner of his eye. He sniffed.

"Are you crying? Baby, what... Do you think if Jiyong gets better I'll go back to him?"

Heechul didn't answer, but his tears gave him away.

"Oh, baby," Seunghyun sat on the bed and pulled Heechul into his arms. "I know I told you that I will always love Jiyong, but he's my past. Even if his rehab is successful and we remain friends, that's all we'll ever be. I don't think even our friendship will go back to what it used to be. He's my past. You are my present. You are my future. Okay?" He tilted Heechul's face up and wiped it gently. "You're it for me."

Heechul offered a small smile. "Okay."

"I love you baby. I'll take you out for lunch this afternoon."

Heechul blushed. "Okay. I have a couple of errands to run this morning, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"And?"

Heechul rolled his eyes. "I love you too."

 

* * *

  
There were other cases being heard before Jiyong's. Seunghyun sat in the back by himself. Jiyong still managed to find him, offering a smile and a wave. Seunghyun nodded back. Jiyong's hair was a little shaggy, and he'd put on a little weight. He looked good, healthy. Like his old self. Seunghyun was proud of Jiyong, but he was also hesitant. He knew Jiyong could do anything he put his mind to- he just wondered if this was what Jiyong really wanted. Well, sure, it was this or jail. But even if Jiyong managed to complete rehab, how long would it be before he fell off the wagon?

  
Seunghyun wanted to slap himself. Jiyong hadn't even begun the rehabilitation process and Seunghyun was already doubting him. Jiyong's name was called, and he and Daesung stood up. Jiyong agreed to everything- the judge was stern, Jiyong was contrite, and then he was being led away. Seunghyun stood, nodded to Daesung, and left the courthouse. He loved Jiyong and was proud of him, but also knew everything with him was a wait-and-see game.

 

 

  
Driving home, Seunghyun's thoughts shifted to Heechul. Seunghyun was worried about his boyfriend, and not just because of this morning. Heechul had been moody for the past couple of months. At first the young man blamed it on school, but now that his classes were over for the summer, Seunghyun was confused as to what it could be. Heechul wasn't working, so it wasn't job-related. Not that Seunghyun minded. He loved treating and spoiling the boy. His birthday? No, that was still a couple of months away. They hadn't had sex in over a month, either. Is he seeing someone else? No. Seunghyun was pretty sure that wasn't the case. He knew he would have to force it out of Heechul- the boy was notoriously private- but he'd get it out of him sooner or later.

 

* * *

  
When Seunghyun arrived home, he found Heechul waiting for him in his easy chair. He looked like he'd been crying.

"What is it, baby?" he knelt in front of Heechul. "What's happened? Whatever it is, we can fix it."

Heechul ran his fingers through Seunghyun's hair. He smiled, and Seunghyun grabbed his hands and kissed them.

"Seunghyun," Heechul whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Seunghyun sat back on his heels. "Pregnant..."

"I saw the doctor this morning. That was my errand. I'm about two months along."

"Two months?" Seunghyun demanded. "And you didn't say anything? Is that why you've been so moody?"

Heechul blushed. "And why we stopped having sex. I didn't say anything because I was afraid I might jinx it. I lost the other one so fast-"

"Not your fault."

"And I just wanted to be careful, to be absolutely sure. Today was my second appointment."

"Second?!"

"I told you, I wanted to be sure."

Seunghyun could only chuckle. He leaned up and kissed Heechul gently, deeply. Then he bent down and ran his hands over Heechul's belly, and gave it a series of pecks.

 

 

  
"This one we keep," Seunghyun said softly, still running his hands over Heechul's stomach. "The three of us are going to be very happy."

"Four," Heechul corrected.

"What?"

Heechul cleared his throat. "The four of us are going to be very happy. There are two in there."

Seunghyun looked stunned.

"I heard their separate heartbeats this morning."

Seunghyun chuckled again and pulled Heechul in for another kiss.

 


	12. Epilogue

It was mid-November, and there was a chill in the air. It was crisp and fresh, and the leaves had started to turn. Heechul was curled up in bed, fast asleep. He'd finished his semester early, and was taking a year off to prepare and care for the baby. He was six months along, and the twins were healthy and active. He and Seunghyun knew they were going to have their hands full.

  
Seunghyun was curled up behind Heechul. His hands gently cradled Heechul's swollen belly, and he was also fast asleep. He spent less time at Crimson and more time at home, working to expand his businesses outside of Seoul. He doted on Heechul, fixing him healthy meals; driving him to the doctor and lamaze classes; massaging his feet and back. They both had pregnancy books on their nightstands, and often fell asleep reading.

 

  
Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Youngbae were all over the moon that Heechul was pregnant again. The trio invaded Seunghyun's apartment for an intimate baby shower. Youngbae repeated his threat to Seunghyun to treat Heechul well, then he and Seunghyun began discussing home buying. Donghae and Eunhyuk repeated mythological stories of birth; predicted the twins would found some kind of new dynasty; and lamented the loss of their friend from their classes.

 

* * *

  
Jiyong successfully completed rehab, quit Crimson, and applied for university. He was double majoring in art history and fashion design, with a minor in interior design. He was also continuing outpatient therapy twice a week. Seunghyun worried that Jiyong might be taking on too much too soon, but Jiyong assured him that he needed the work load to keep him distracted. He also dumped Soohyuk and moved into the dorms.

  
When Jiyong left rehab, he drove to Seunghyun's apartment. He presented Heechul with  a bouquet of flowers and a heartfelt apology for all of the agony and suffering he had caused. Heechul listened politely, offered a small smile and a quiet thank you, then promptly walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Jiyong sighed, but gave flowers and an apology to Seunghyun as well.

  
Seunghyun had tried to excuse Heechul but Jiyong waved him off. He understood why Heechul had reacted that way. Jiyong definitely couldn't blame him, especially once he found out Heechul was pregnant again. Jiyong was sad for himself- knowing he had definitely lost Seunghyun forever- but he was happy for Seunghyun. He knew how much his ex wanted kids, and Seunghyun was so excited.

  
When Jiyong left, Seunghyun walked into the bedroom to find the flowers in the trash and Heechul sobbing on the bed. Seunghyun pulled him close. He didn't say anything, just rubbed his boyfriend's back until he quit crying. When he finally calmed down, Heechul mentioned how good and healthy Jiyong looked, but how fearful he still was of him. Seeing him had brought back painful memories.

  
Seunghyun tilted Heechul's head up and kissed him passionately. He assured Heechul that he was still the one Seunghyun loved, and that nothing would change that. He also said that while he didn't expect him to be friends with Jiyong, he hoped that Heechul would at least be polite when Jiyong came around. Heechul nodded and promised to try his hardest, earning him yet another breathless kiss.

 

* * *

  
Now they were fast asleep after a long day of house hunting. They were torn between three houses and wanted to make a decision soon. Their goal was to move before the kids were born to slow them down. However, they still had three months to go and a trio of goofy friends who would happily help out at any stage. For now, they curled up into each other, secure in their love and excitement and hope for the future.

 


End file.
